You Know You're a Geass fan when:
by The.Melanarchist
Summary: A list of attributes that any Code Geass fanatic can associate with in some way... A hundred ways to know if you watch too much Code Geass! Enjoy my humorous list!


**(A/N) I don't usually write for Code Geass, but it was my first anime and I love it with a passion. I came up with a couple of these, and couldn't stop, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, I wouldn't have to do this XD.**

* * *

_**You know you watch too much Code Geass when:**_

You quote the opening scenes in something other than your native language.

You know the names of each and every voice actor- and track them in other animes.

You have watched the cat chase filler episode too many times to count despite the fact it has no ties with the actual plotline.

If you're ever out of breath doing a simple task, you excuse the lack of athleticism claiming to all to just be _too _smart to have the full package.

If you have ever commanded your present company to die and have been genuinely disappointed when they did not yell 'Yes, your Highness!' and shoot themselves.

If you practice the peculiar hand motions in the mirror and you wonder, how _does_ he bend his fingers that way?

If you've ever tried to slap a bee like Kallen, but failed miserably (or succeeded, I'm not one to judge.)

If you don't watch the english dubbed version of Naruto just because you like Sasuke too much to have him be voiced by Suzaku.

If you cheered in the middle of English class (or whatever school activity) when you were watching the final episodes discreetly, and Lelouch became the emperor of Britannia.

If every Pacific Rim scene, and Transformers special effects remind you of Knightmares, and you are heard expressing multiple times over, that they should just activate the bad ass shield that Lelouch uses on the Shinkiro.

You have called anyone who eats too much pizza C.C. and they look at you funny.

If you've seen Lelouch's ten-minute evil laugh on Youtube, and started laughing as well.

Or you were disappointed it didn't last longer.

Every time you watch Death Note, you just think Light is a mixture of Lelouch and Suzaku, but not as quite as smart as the former.

If you have the first opening 'Colors' by Flow on your iPod, and know all the words.

You have always wondered where the mysteriously fantastic helmet came from, so you could get your own.

You have searched the internet for Geass contact lenses.

You have ever looked at a chess board, and despite being clueless to the best way to win, told your friend- "It will take me nine minutes." just for the heck of it.

If you felt sick satisfaction when Yufie went on a berserk killing spree, just because so much Code Geass has desensitized you to violence.

Whenever you see the hunger games movie, you keep calling District 11- Area 11 instead.

You have ever pictured Lelouch folding a thousand oragami birds to fulfill his wish to destroy Britannia.

You have ever loved Naruto Shippuden's Sasori simply because he was voiced by Johnny Young Bosch.

You bought Tales of Symphonia 2 and hated it, but kept playing just because Emil was the idiot reincarnation of Lelouch.

You follow Bleach for the same reason.

Every time Suzaku does something impressive, you call him an 'exercise nut'.

Whenever your friends point out those motorcycles with the side cars, and call them lame, you simply say- "What do you expect from Rivel?" Yet you're still adamant about riding in the side car nevertheless.

You use the collar trick as a code signal among your friends.

If you have ever cosplayed a Code Geass character.

If you think that the ends _always_ justify the means.

If you cry every time you see the last episode.

If you've had arguments about whether or not Lelouch lives as serious dinner conversations.

If you've told a blind person to open their eyes and just _see_ because it's all in their heads.

You name your cat 'Arthur' and train him to bite those you dislike.

If you've ever offered to take someone on vacation with you by pulling out a chainsaw and saying- "You won't fit in a suitcase, though, so I'll have to cut you up to make you fit!"

Or participate in strange clapping while wearing sunglasses.

You are positive everything in Great Britain is a conspiracy to take over the world.

You always start with the king in chess because you can.

You practice anticipating what other people are going to say and formulate your reply ahead of time.

When you're heard repeating School House Rock's 'My hero, Zero' song despite being in your late teens.

Your highest aim in academics is just to be Vice President of the Student Council.

You occasionally skip first period to go read on the roof.

You've ever asked someone the same question twice to experiment with the extent of your powers.

Orange is your go-to excuse for everything.

You call any yourself an 'Honorary Britanian' when in England.

Whenever you hear the word 'eleven', you call out "We're not elevens, were _Japanese_!"

You suspect every threat of toxic fumes to be a cover up to keep magical powers from the public.

When you replace Sayoko's name with 'ninja' every time you discuss her small, but crucial role.

You are suspicious of all smart, shy people of being demented discriminatory nuclear extremists. Even if you are included in this category.

If you've learned anything in history class, it's that all tyrannical nations use the word 'Hail'.

You've watched Darker than Black, and are positive that Amber is a hard core cosplayer of C.C.

Whenever you buy Rolo candy at the grocery store, you lecture the empty wrapper about having a weak heart, and knowing the signs of manipulation before it's too late.

You believe that hate is a greater driving force than love.

You write up OCs that have Geass powers, but they all suck because you'd much rather just make them Lelouch.

You never participate in pinky promises for fear of eating a thousand needles.

You wish you had purple eyes despite never initially liking the color purple.

You have a ranking system on the quality of evil laughs with Lelouch being full points.

You have written one or more fan fiction for Code Geass.

You watched all of the first season in three days, and the remainder in the span of a week.

Your parents ask what you are doing, and you answer passionately, "I'm crushing tyranny and anarchy single-handedly!" then proceed to slam the door.

You have purposefully misled a blind person by smashing a glass.

You call your small group of friends the 'Black Knights' even if none of them actually watch Code Geass.

You have perfected your expression of boredom for class room activities.

If you have ever reenacted the tension charged gun duel yelling "Lelouch!", "Suzaku!"

If you've ever spilled champagne on a person other than yourself.

You've posted Zero wanted posters on the local billboard.

You constantly quote how _you_ are the person who destroys worlds, and the one who CREATES them!

Tragedy is the only kind of satisfying drama.

You think the Lancelot looks like a ZOID from the cartoons of your childhood.

You are particularly annoyed by Cornelia's one strand of hair that is always curling in her face.

You heavily anticipate Clovis' death and cheer when the trigger is pulled, yet are disappointed when they show only birds flocking instead of the gory death scene.

You just once hope that Suzaku wouldn't have the sense to catch Yufimia when she jumps out that window... if you keep watching it maybe it will change?

You call all your red shirts the Guren Mark II, and attempt acrobatics in them.

You wonder if Kallen curls her hair or something before she is called out to do terrorist activities- or maybe straightens it when she goes back. When does she have the time for that?

You have ever called a single room in your house an entire nation- perhaps even Japan if you're feeling particularly bold.

You've used falling off a roof as a distraction tactic. (Either successfully or not.)

You use the 'Holy Britannian Empire' and 'Great Britain' interchangeably in your history essays when referring to British colonies.

No costume is complete without a cape.

You treat people as chess pieces. Ex: When you're in a hurry to get out the door and your ride is moving slowly, you yell "Pawn to B3!" to egg them along.

You take up chess solely from watching Code Geass.

You play mind tricks on your school acquaintances to see if they'll notice.

You've swapped out your last name to something a little more unassuming, lest everyone discover your royal lineage.

You buy Code Geass merchandise from Hot Topic, or eBay.

You repeatedly write letters to NAMCO so that they will release the Code Geass games in the States with English adaptations.

You celebrate your birthday as 'The Day a Demon was Born' and watch the first episode at your party.

If the reporter that becomes obsessed with Zero accurately would represent you if placed in the anime.

If you use the quote, "Only kill, if you are prepared to be killed." for trivial circumstances (often involving spiders and insects).

Razing buildings and blowing things up excite instead of horrify you.

You're home alone and still laughing at little-kid-Lelouch's expression despite the fact you've seen it a billion times. "I will OBLITERATE Britannia!"

When Mao walks in to the scene, you yell, "Freeze! Everybody clap your hands!"

You made it this far into the list, and you're still reading because it's true.

You were watching full-metal alchemist, and when you meet Nina, you wonder why she doesn't have her glasses?

You were mad at Rolo for infringing on the protagonist bubble around Lelouch, and could not find it in your heart to feel bad for him when he finally bit the dust.

You attempt to learn the music scores on an instrument you don't know how to play just so you can play it again and again.

You watch through the entire credits roll just to see the pictures.

Lelouch's evil smile is your background on any technical device.

You carry around a Black King chess piece in your pocket and place it as your calling card.

Every time you hear a good song, you start planning out an AMV in your head.

You ask yourself in crucial situations: What would Lelouch do?

This remedies most of your problems.

You can come up with a hundred more of these reasons.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed, I liked writing them. Drop me a review if you'd like, I love input and I'm open to suggestions for other fics!**

**it seems to be necessary to add that this is intended to be humorous... I have not done all of these things, but *hey*, I've considered them! Just a laugh!**


End file.
